Liu Zhang
Liu Zhang (onyomi: Ryū Shō) is a warlord during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors He is portrayed as the incompetent ruler of Chengdu in the Dynasty Warriors series. His inept leadership brings strife to those under his rule and ultimately convinces Liu Bei to conquer his lands. He also makes an appearance in Dynasty Warriors 8 in Wei's hypothetical story. He joins Liu Bei in a coalition at Baidi Castle against Cao Cao, which also includes Han Sui, Meng Huo and Ma Chao. He tries to confront Cao Cao after the latter nears the castle, but is killed in the battle. Kessen Liu Zhang appears as a sub enemy for Shu in Kessen II. Due to his long-standing friendship with Cao Cao's uncle, Cao Bu, he serves as an ally for Wei. Hoping to avoid war, Liu Bei went in person to negotiate peace terms with the conqueror. However, Liu Zhang reveals that he pities how war has changed Cao Cao and cannot find himself to turn against his friend. Since Liu Bei needs to protect his borders, he reluctantly declares war at Liu Zhang's home, Cheng Du Castle. When he's defeated, he will give his lands to Shu as well as his adviser, Fa Zheng, before taking his own life. Fa Zheng reports that his lord's last wish was for him to serve Liu Bei. In the following chapter, Liu Bei is given the option to appeal to Liu Zhang's men and recruit them for the Shu forces. Alternatively, he also appears as a secondary enemy for Cao Cao in Wei's story. He forms an alliance with the weakened Liu Bei and they fend off Wei's troops together. He loses his life after the battle, presumably due to the wounds he sustained. His land is integrated into Wei. Voice Actors *Michael Lindsay- Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Spike Spencer- Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Tsuyoshi Takishita - Dynasty Warriors 6 (Japanese) *Mahito Ōba - Kessen II (Japanese) *Tetsuo Sakaguchi - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"It is clear that you were not great enough to rule in this time of strife." :"And Liu Bei? He is great enough?" :"A benevolent ruler. With Chengdu in his hands, that is what Liu Bei has become. ::~~''Zhuge Liang and Liu Zhang; Dynasty Warriors 7'' Historical Information The fourth and youngest son of Liu Yan, he succeeded his father after outliving his older brothers as Governor of Yi province. He ruled the region until 214, when he surrendered to Liu Bei. After his surrender to Liu Bei, he again surrendered to Eastern Wu, and died shortly afterwards. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Liu Zhang (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Liu Zhang (ROTK7).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII portrait Liu Zhang (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait Liu Zhang (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Liu_Zhang_(ROTK_Online).png|Sangokushi Online screenshot Image:Liuzhang-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II render Liu Zhang (SKD).png|Sangokushi Kōmei Den portrait DT_Liu_Zhang.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Kessen Characters Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters